A conventional extractor hood, which changes an air volume from a fan in response to a temperature of a food to be cooked or a cooking pan (hereinafter referred to as “cooking subject”), includes an exhaust fan motor, a temperature sensor of thermal electromotive force type, and a controller. The exhaust fan motor discharges oil soot and smell, generated in cooking, outside the kitchen. The temperature sensor of thermal electromotive force type detects far-infrared radiation around the cooker. The controller converts the result detected by the thermal sensor into a temperature. The extractor hood identifies the usage state of the cooker based on the temperature converted by the controller, and then drives or stops the exhaust fan motor. (This structure is disclosed in, e.g. Patent Literature 1.)
The extractor hood disclosed Patent Literature 1 compares the temperature detected this time by the temperature sensor of thermal electromotive force type with a temperature to be detected next time after a certain time by the sensor, and when the difference between these two temperatures becomes a predetermined one, the extractor hood starts driving the exhaust fan motor.
The extractor hood disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however; is greatly affected by a temperature at the beginning of temperature detection and a heating state of cooking, because the extractor hood starts controlling the air volume when the difference between the two temperatures becomes the predetermined one.